1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to projectile devices and, in particular, to slingshots. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multipurpose slingshot for hunting, fishing, and outdoor survival.
2. Background
Various types of equipment may be used when performing outdoor activities. These outdoor activities may include, for example, hunting, fishing, camping, hiking, outdoor recreational activities, and/or outdoor survival activities. Equipment such as rifles, fishing rods, knives, and other types of tools are currently used for these outdoor activities.
As one example, an outdoor recreational activity may include using a slingshot for hunting, fishing, outdoor survival, or other activities. A slingshot is a device that shoots a projectile at a target. As currently implemented, slingshots are typically constructed to serve the purpose of toys and/or simple weapons.
However, slingshots currently may not be as useful as desired for outdoor activities. For example, current slingshot designs are not directed towards maximum compactness for storage when outdoors. When performing outdoor activities, it is often desirable to carry items such as a backpack, water, food, and other items. However, the number of items that can be carried may be limited based on the physical constraints for carrying items. More specifically, the amount of space in a backpack, bag, or other storage equipment may not provide as much space as desired. More space is needed in a backpack or bag carried by a person as the number of items increases. The size of the backpack or bag limits the space that is present for items.
Depending on the activities planned for a trip, the amount of space taken up by a slingshot may not leave sufficient space for other items that a person may wish to carry. As a result, some items may not be carried or additional equipment may be needed to carry the desired items.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.